How to make a powerful character on Canaan?
Im not going to lie when you first play Canaan its really hard to understand the basic concept of the game and to know what to do, but im gonna help you get ahead with some easy tips. What class should i choose? Mage:These guys pack a lot of punch with there fiery attacks and their chilling blows, want to take out a boss these are the guys for that kind of job, mages are awsome at dealing damage from a good distance you can wield fire or ice, but they have a low defence. Priest:These guys are a necessity for any battle, there are two types of priest there are dark priestd and light priests. Dark priest have evil attacks that will leave your enemies running away in terror. Having a hard time with a boss cause you keep dying? Well these guys are awsome they can heal multiple people at one time and have some specific magic spells that can make a teamate stronger. They are great solo fighters, but not to good in defence. Warrior:Given many different names this class never fails to please anyone a warrior is the way to go if your thirsting for a battle. There are two types of warriors there are "Tanks" which these guys can whistand heavy amounts of damage and keep a team alive. Then you have your DD or as most people prefer "Damage Dealers" these are full power warriors who can beat down an enemy with a fierce attacks. They are close-combat fighters and do a good amount of damage and have really good defence against physical attacks, but have weak magic defence. Ranger:Want to lay back while causing serious damage this class is the way to go. Rangers specialize in long range attacks and critical damage. Their bows can shoot behind enemies , multiple enemies, or even in to two enemies. They are really strong on the offencsive side, but as for their defence its not to well. Where do my stats go? As you level up in the game you wll notice in your character display information you have for or more points. To acess this press "c", click on the green box to distribute the points, don't put random points in random places. If you are a ranger wanting to do serious damage put it all into Dex or Dexterity. If you are a warrior that wants to be a DD put it all into Str or Strength. If you want to be a Tank warrior put it all into Con or Constitution. If you want to be a healing priest or light priest put your points into Spr or Spirit. To be a dark priest put it all into Int or Intelligence. For all you who want to be Deadly mages put it all into Int or Intellingence. What kind of pets should i get? Each pet has a certain strength it specializes in for instance, maybe one pet is really good in strength and you are a warrior keep it.Here is a list of pets for each class i recommend you get. Warrior: Adroid 14, 15, 16, Plain pig, Cute Warrior, Shining Knight, Aquatic Dragon King, Cute Aquatic Dragon, Kirin, Nine-Tailed Fox, Boxing Cat Ranger: Cactus, Bat, Tree spirit, android 18, Octopus, Mages:Cerburus, Bug or a worm, Cute demon, Will-O-Wisp, Fat Duck Priest: Christmas fairy, Dolphin, Crab,Fat Duck, Frog Whats a pets talent level mean? All pets have talent levels here is a list: Garbage:Very weak not worth keeping. 1/100 Clumsy:Very weak not worth keeping.1/75 Normal:Weak not worth keeping.1/50 Smart:I don't recommend keeping but you can if you want.1/25 Genius Star 1:I dont recommend keeping but you can if you want Category:Game basics